Phobia
by Skates16
Summary: Oliver has a phobia and Miley is determined to find out what it is, though she never counted on the fact that she’s the only one who can help him overcome it. One-shot, Moliver


_I am sick... the whole day I've been going from sleeping to reading Twilight and while I was sleeping, two ideas kept bugging me and the one I managed to make into a one-shot. So this is the one idea. But hopefully this will be the last thing that distracts me from my on-going fics, I have 4 to complete before I can upload any new ones. And I don't entirely love this one, bits and pieces yes. So, uhm, yeah. I'm sick, which is my excuse as to why it isn't that great._

**Phobia**

_She laughed while he just sighed, watching as the sun made her face glow. She turned her pale blue eyes on him, flipping her light brown hair behind her back. He knew what was coming now; he had to do it… he'd been putting it off for far too long…_

"_Oliver, you ok?" Becca asked, concern now evident in her eyes. Oliver didn't trust his tongue, so he just nodded and moved his face closer to hers. A small smile appeared on Becca's face as she leaned in too, her eyes slowly closing._

_He should've closed his eyes too, but didn't. Once he lost contact with her, he stopped. He felt a huge lump form in his throat and he tried to swallow it, but couldn't. He then started to panic and moved back, knocking Becca over._

"_Oliver?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked at his panic stricken face. He shook his head, opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Fear gripped his heart again as he thought of kissing the girl in front of him…_

_So he ran._

Oliver sat up in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. The same dream had been replaying for some nights now, though the girl would always differ. Last night it was Joanie, tonight it was Becca and Oliver would bet that tomorrow, it would be Sarah.

The reason why he was dreaming about them? The three of them were close to becoming his first kiss, but for some reason he would always panic and run off. Now it seemed like it was coming back to haunt him.

"This is not fair." He mumbled as he got out of bed and walked around his room. He got down on his hands and knees and searched under his bed for his alarm clock, which was thrown under there some days ago. It was six in the morning, same time he woke up every night.

"Might as well get ready for the day." He mumbled and then switched his light on. He looked at the clothes scattered on his floor, but shook his head. He walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. He then glanced out his window and saw the sun rising slowly. Though Oliver had a feeling today wasn't going to be good.

_xXxXx_

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said as he met her at the bus stop later that morning.

"Hey Miley." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You ok? You look very tired."

"No, I'm fine… Just didn't get enough sleep last night." He said and then gave her a smile. Miley returned the smile, but then her attention was distracted by Lilly who joined them.

"Lilly, tell me everything that happened Saturday night!" Miley said. Oliver looked at them and frowned.

"Didn't she phone when she got home from the date?" He asked.

"No, she didn't. And I didn't hear from her on Sunday either." Miley said, turning to her friend and putting her hands on her hips. Oliver chuckled at his friends as he watched Lilly beg Miley for forgiveness.

"Alright, just tell me if you kissed!" Miley said. Oliver felt his whole body freeze. Great, even saying the word made him nervous!

"Maybe, maybe not." Lilly said, grinning evilly and then running onto the bus as it parked in front of them and opened the doors. Oliver watched the crowd of kids that had formed around them get on the bus while he stood stock-still. He heard Miley call his name, but only faintly.

"What's wrong with him?" Lilly asked Miley in the bus as the looked at their friend. He was pale with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Miley got off her seat and ran off the bus and stopped in front of him. "Hello, earth to Oliver. Bus is here, time to go to school…"

"Huh?" Oliver's gaze met hers and she could tell something had scared him.

"Just come donut." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards and onto the bus. She dragged him down the aisle and placed him in his seat, next to hers. Miley didn't notice he had gone back into a daze, looking out the window. He then started to fall asleep…

_"Oliver!" He slowly opened his eyes and saw a palm tree blocking the sun from his eyes. He slowly sat up and saw he was lying on the beach, two girls sitting next to him. The one had sunglasses on and earphones jammed into her ears while the other girl was the one who called him._

"_Come with me." She said, holding out her hands. He squinted at her, he could not make out her face, but he recognized the voice… just, he couldn't place it._

"_Why?" He asked. She giggled and then grabbed his hands, pulling him up. He felt a shock when she touched him and was surprised as how soft and small her hands felt. She gripped his hands tighter, taking a step towards him._

_He started to panic then as he saw her eyes were closed and her face moving towards his. He tried to pull away from her, but she held tight onto his hands. She then opened her eyes so he could see her blue-green eyes sparkle. Realization dawned on him and the fear got worse. He tried to run, but she held tight._

"_Let go of me…" He whispered._

"Oliver?" Miley turned to her friend who had fallen asleep. She had tried to let go of his hand, but he held on tight. Now he was talking in his sleep and it was scaring her.

"I think he's finally cracked. We should send him to a mental institution." Lilly put in and then stopped talking when Miley gave her a glare.

"Oliver, wake up." Miley said and then placed her free hand on his shoulder, pushing him. He woke up with a start and then turned to face her, their noses brushing. The two blushed and then Oliver moved away, releasing her hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning away from her and looking back out the window. Miley looked to Lilly for help, but she was too busy laughing to notice. Sighing, Miley turned back to Oliver.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"What makes you think I was dreaming?"

"You were muttering something under your breath. Are you sure you should be going to school when you've had so little sleep?"

"Miley, I'm fine." Oliver said and turned to face her, meeting her gaze again. "Really."

But his eyes told her otherwise.

_xXxXx_

Oliver was really scared now. The dream he had on the bus, it was Miley who was trying to kiss him, which made the fear all the more worse. Because he didn't really want to kiss Miley… for her to be his first kiss… right?

Oliver was now in maths, sitting in a seat at the very back of the class so the teacher couldn't pick on him. The only class he had without his two best friends, so he wouldn't be disrupted in his thoughts, which were right now scaring him.

He thought back to when him and Becca were going out. They never kissed, not even once. There were multiple times when the chance has arisen, but he chickened out. And when he and Sarah had likes each other for the baby project? Yeah, once it almost happened, but he said he needed to meet someone and ran away.

And then Joanie, his first official high school girlfriend… nothing happened there. Sure, he kissed her on the cheek or the forehead, but never the actual first kiss, on the lips.

That is what scared him the most; the fact that he had yet to kiss a girl full on the lips. Thinking about it made him panic and he dropped the pencil he was playing with. And now, he just had to go and think about Miley kissing him?

"Mr. Oken, if you had been listening in my class, you would've noticed that it is time for you to leave." The teacher said, walking to his desk. Oliver quickly gathered his books and ran out of the classroom, running right into Miley.

"Sorry." He said and he helped her up.

"No, it's fine. I was on my way to look for you." Miley said and then she dusted herself off. She then looked up at him, her face serious. "There is something bothering you and I want to know what."

"Th-there's nothing bothering. Nothing at all!" He said. Miley gave him a sceptical look and Oliver sighed; he could lie to Lilly, but found it hard to lie to Miley. "Ok, after school, meet me by the lockers and I'll tell you. Just don't bring Lilly along."

"Lilly won't be a problem, if you haven't noticed." Miley said and pointed to their other friend hanging out with the guy who took her out Saturday night.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Oliver said and quickly walked away, in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Which made Miley worry even more about her friend; he wasn't acting like himself today.

_xXxXx_

When the final bell rang, Miley was the first out of the classroom and sprinted to the lockers. People around her thought she was just excited to get home, but really she was worried about Oliver. Passing him in the hallways, it looked like he wasn't there and sometimes when he saw her it seemed like he was afraid of her getting closer to him.

Miley slowly put the books away that she didn't need, looking around every once in a while for Oliver. Lilly came and went, but she didn't see Oliver. Only when most of the school kids left the hallways did she see Oliver walking towards her, looking very tired.

"Hey Miles." He said and gave her a half smile.

"You don't look so good." She stated, concern now evident on her face. Oliver just shook his head as he tried to open his locker. _Bang, snap, crack…_

"Oh, come on." He said as he banged on it again and snapped his fingers. Now Miley really was concerned about him.

"Ok, stop." Miley said and put her hands over his. Oliver felt the electricity shoot through his arm, making him shiver. He felt the small traces of panic start to rise, but pushed them down.

"You look pale." Miley now moved her one hand to touch his forehead. He took deep breaths now, trying to remain calm and not run away. This annoyed him though; this was Miley, his best friend. He did not want to kiss her!

"Oliver? He realized he had closed his eyes. He opened them and looked into Miley's concerned ones. The panic subsided and he dropped her hand that he still held.

"I have a phobia." He blurted out.

"A phobia? Of what?" Miley asked and then opened his locker. He gave her a grateful smile as he put away his books.

"Of… uhm…" He stalled as he slowly closed the locker door.

"Yeah…"

"Myfirstkiss." He mumbled.

"In English?"

"Of my first kiss." He said, looking everywhere now but Miley's face. He then heard her laughing and then looked at her. "What is so funny?"

"Oliver, you can't be scared of kissing and haven't you had your first kiss?" She asked.

"No. But I am! When ever a girl tries to kiss me or looks like she wants to, I panic and…"

"Wait, just now, did you think I was going to kiss you?" He looked at her face again and saw that this amused her.

"N-No! You're Miley, my best friend… why would I want to kiss you?" He said and then laughed. He then stopped when he saw the hurt look on her face. "No, I didn't mean it like… Never mind."

"Ok, pretending that you never said that…" Miley mumbled as she started walking. His words had stung her, but she didn't need to think much of it. "How are we going to help you understand that this is not a phobia?"

"It is!" He protested. "I mean, when you kissed Jake, did you feel scared? And unsure?"

"Well, he kissed me. And at first, I was shocked, but for a split second." Miley stopped walking and turned to face her friend. "What is it that scares you?"

"Well, when she closes her eyes… that's when I start panicking and run." He admitted.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" He looked Miley in the eyes now, trying to see what she was doing, but she looked away.

"Close your eyes." She said. Oliver did as she said. He felt her hand brush against his and images from the dream on the bus flooded his mind.

"Are you alright?" He heard her ask. Oliver nodded his head, the panic hadn't taken over him yet, but it was still there. Miley then held onto his hand and he felt her take a step closer to him.

"You aren't going to… kiss me?" He asked. He slowly opened his eyes to see her standing very close to his face, her eyes closed. He got prepared to panic again… but it didn't come. The fear did not wash over him; instead he felt courage and swiftly, closed the gap between their lips.

This took Miley by surprise, she wasn't sure herself what she was doing, but she wasn't planning on kissing him. But when his lips met hers, she knew it was right. She interlaced her fingers with his as his lips moved over hers. She then added her own pressure, kissing him back.

Oliver placed his free hand on the small of her back. Miley then released her hand from his and moved them up his chest and around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

Though Oliver was the first one to realize what they were doing when he pulled away to catch his breath. Looking down at Miley, her eyes still closed, he released her and took a step back. Miley opened her eyes to look at him and he felt all right.

"You got over your phobia?" She asked. He slowly grinned, walking back towards her.

"I think so." He said and then leaned in to kiss her again, but Miley pushed him away.

"Hey, don't want to scare you twice today." She said and then grinned at his confused face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then started to walk out the school, Oliver running to catch up with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him. Oliver was sure he wouldn't have a phobia of kissing again.

* * *

_Gosh, no matter what I do, I can never get the ending right? So, remember when you review, I am sick... I was up at 2 in the morning with a fever. And I also started writing this after I had taken some medication, so yeah. Be nice. :) _


End file.
